


The Code of Truth or Dare

by TheOtherWinchester



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherWinchester/pseuds/TheOtherWinchester
Summary: Mark and Wardo get drunk after a final and play a game of truth or dare





	The Code of Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Clearly I don't know the men the movie is based off of, nor do I think anything romantic actually happened between them. I just like to think of the characters (not necessarily the real men) pining over each other and doing cutesy things.

Mark’s last final was the day before, but Wardo’s last final, “my final final of the year!” he had cheered the night before, was just getting finished. He would be showing up at Mark’s dorm any minute now to celebrate with everybody. “I think the exam’s done, you guys.” Chris blurted out, seemingly randomly, while Mark was coding something. 

“What makes you say that?” Mark asked while looking up from his laptop and taking a sip of the Budweiser sitting next him. Chris’s answer was cut off by some loud jeering coming from outside. “Yeah, I’d say you’re right.” Mark added, with a chuckle. There was a knock at the door shortly after, and Eduardo didn’t even wait for an answer before barging in with a paper bag full of green and brown bottles. “Last final of the year, bitches!” he shouted in pure ecstasy. He set the bag on the coffee table in front of the couch that Dustin was lounging on, and some of the bottles rolled out. 

“Ed, that’s alcohol abuse, man.” Dustin said while grabbing one of the brown bottles. “There’s no need for that.” 

“Hey, Wardo.” Mark said when Eduardo walked into his room. “How’d you do on your final?” he inquired without looking away from the screen. 

“There was this one question about small business and expansion of business that kind of had me for a minute, but I think I did alright.” he answered, looking at his friend. “What are you doing there?”

“Nothing, now. I just finished.” Mark said while shutting his laptop and gulping down the rest of his can of beer, and grabbing the bottle from Eduardo. “Thanks for opening it for me.” he said with a smile on his face.

“Yeah, no problem.” Eduardo answered, a second bottle already in his hand. He knew Mark well enough to know that that was most likely going to happen. “How’d you do on yours?” he asked between gulps of beer. 

“Same as you. I did alright.” 

“OH MY GOD, WHAT?!” they heard Dustin scream. “What is this?!” Eduardo and Mark walked out into the common area and they saw Dustin and Chris playing a video game. Clearly, Chris was winning. “This asshole’s cheating!” he yelled at them. 

“I’m not cheating, Dustin just sucks.” he retorted with a laugh. “I mean, look at this.” from what Mark could tell, they were playing some football game, probably the latest installment of Madden, and Dustin was getting his ass handed to him. They all sat there for a while listening to Dustin whine about Chris cheating, drinking, and playing video games. At one point, Mark got his laptop out again and started coding, Eduardo watching over his shoulder. Even though Wardo didn’t code, he liked watching Mark do it.  
“Wardo, what are you staring at? You don’t read code, man.” Dustin asked, his words slurring. 

“I don’t read code, but I still find it interesting. There are a lot of investment opportunities when it comes to technology, Moskovitz, I like to keep myself knowledgeable.” He answered, still staring at the code Mark was typing. His cheeks grew a little red, but it either wasn’t noticeable, or Dustin knew to keep his mouth shut. Mark, who heard the whole thing, knew better than that, and his cheeks also started to feel a little warm, but his coding didn’t slow down, so nobody noticed. 

“You know what, Dustin?” he said, pausing from his typing to take a swig of his beer, “You should just go to bed. You’re acting like a drunk schoolgirl.” Dustin didn’t answer, but he giggled and covered his mouth in false modesty, to act, as Mark put it, like a schoolgirl, and walked back to where Chris was sitting. 

“I’m going to go to the bar.” Chris announced. “Anyone want to come with me?”

“Take Dustin with you before he causes a scene.” Mark answered. “I’m just going to stay here and finish this.” Eduardo gave Chris the you-know-how-he-is shrug, and grabbed another bottle to answer Chris’s question. “I’ll stay in too.”

“Suit yourselves. Come on, Dustin. Maybe you can beat me at one of those old arcade games that you like playing so much. I haven’t played one of those in years.” he gave Dustin a pat on the back and ushered him out of the common room. 

“I think I’ll just move my basis of operations to my room. It’s more comfortable in there. Plus, I don’t have to worry about those two coming back in and bugging me.” Mark told Eduardo. When he got up to move to his room, Eduardo followed him without even asking. Mark gave him a look and Wardo waved the bag in his hand in answer to the unspoken question. Mark shrugged and nodded his head, heading back to his room with Eduardo in tow. 

He propped a couple of his pillows up against his headboard so he could lounge on his bed and Wardo sat in the chair at Mark’s desk. “Did Hughes drink all of the Heineken?” Mark answered, setting his empty bottle on the floor. Eduardo made a giddy sound and Mark looked up at his friend, noticing the two bottles in his hand. “Beer me.” He said, cupping his hands. Eduardo tossed one of the bottles at him, barely missing the top of Mark’s laptop screen. “Watch yourself, Saverin.” he said laughing, setting the bottle down to let the alcohol settle. 

“Sorry, Zuck.” he smirked, opening his own and drinking half of it in one go. Mark, who was a little tipsy because he started drinking before Eduardo showed up, gave a whole-hearted laugh. They continued sitting there for about 40 minutes, Eduardo getting up every once in a while to see how much Mark had got done, and ask a couple questions about what he was doing. 

“Wardo, you’ve asked me the same question like, 4 times, and I’ve typed the same line more times than I can count. I’ll just finish this tomorrow.” He said without a trace of annoyance in his voice. On the contrary, he sounded fond of his friend’s drunken hijinks. “You wanna watch cat videos on Youtube?” he asked, seemingly out of nowhere. Mark got overly fond of Youtube every time he drank. 

Eduardo smiled at him and nodded. He grabbed the last few beers out of the bag and brought them over onto the bed with him. Mark handed him a pillow to lean on, so he set it behind his back. Mark moved so he was sitting parallel to his friend, and the bottles were between the two of them. They took turns finding videos for a while, Mark’s videos focusing heavily on animals, and Eduardo’s focusing more heavily on current events. When Mark noticed the pattern and gave him an incredulous look, he answered defensively, “What? 

It’s good to keep up on current events because they affect the stock market.” Mark nodded slowly, giving his friend an amused look.

“Hey, do you remember when Dustin suggested we all play Truth or Dare that one time?” Mark asked, referring to the night three weeks ago when they were all drinking and helping Chris mourn the passing of his latest relationship. This one had lasted two weeks, which was kind of a record for him recently. Eduardo looked at him curiously and nodded in answer. “Do you want to just do that, then?” Eduardo gave him another weary look, but his answering “Okay.” was enough to elicit a happy giggle from Mark. 

“I’ll ask the first question.” Mark stated matter of factly. He thought about it for a minute and then asked, “What was the dumbest thing you ever did on a dare?” 

Eduardo laughed and said “You’re supposed to ask if I want a truth or a dare first, you goon.” 

Mark giggled and said “Oh yeah, sorry man. Truth or dare?” 

“Well, since you already asked me a question, I’ll just roll with it.” Eduardo sat there for a minute debating his different stupid deeds and his face lit up when he thought of the perfect one. “Okay, so, you remember that chicken I was taking care of?” Mark nodded emphatically while trying to take a drink, which made both young men laugh. “Okay, well, one of the guys dared me to try to pluck some of its feathers while it was sleeping, so I plucked one and then she woke up startled and I felt so guilty about it. I let her sleep in my bed that night. She was a good chicken. I miss her sometimes, actually.” Mark nodded understandingly. “Anyway, it’s my turn. Truth or Dare?” Mark chose truth, thinking that it was the safest option considering the time of night. “Have you ever gone skinny dipping?”

“How original, Saverin.” he quipped. “Yeah, there was this one time. Remember when I told you that I broke into the swimming pool at the high school with an ex, once? Yeah, clothes weren’t involved.” Wardo’s jaw dropped. If he had been trying to walk, he would’ve tripped over it. Mark took Eduardo’s expression as encouragement to continue with more details. “We uh... we ended up having sex in the shower room afterwards.” he finished his story before finishing his final beer. Eduardo just stared at him, his mouth hanging open, completely speechless. He didn’t think Mark would’ve had it in him. “Truth or dare, Wardo?” He contemplated choosing truth again, but instead chose dare to try to shake things up a bit. “I dare you to streak through the room when the guys get back.” Mark couldn’t think of anything else, so of course he went to the old standby of coerced nudity. 

“Alrighty, Zuck. You’re on.” he stated. “Truth or dare, buddy?” He finished his last beer too, the empty bottles collected in a group on the desk in Mark’s room. Even when intoxicated, Eduardo was neat. Mark burped and laughed, which delayed his answering “Dare, pal.” which made both of the boys laugh. “Alright. I dare you to tell me who your first kiss was.” Both boys were snickering, Mark was snickering at his friend’s cleverness and Eduardo was snickering at Mark’s protests. “Well, who was it?” Wardo asked after he calmed down enough to breathe and ask a coherent question. 

“I’m looking at him.” Mark answered, his cheeks turning bright red. Eduardo gave him a disbelieving stare. “It’s true.” he defended, turning even more red. “You were my very first kiss.” He suddenly got all quiet.”

“Mark, you were 15. Was I really...?” before Eduardo could finish the question Mark interrupted with “Just forget it, okay. I shouldn’t have told you.” 

“No, Mark, it’s cool. I guess I just figured that someone else would’ve been your first.” 

“Well, they weren’t, okay? Unless you want to include dares.”

“We did kiss because of a dare, dude.” Eduardo said, all hints of laughter gone from his tone. 

“Yeah, but you were the first kiss that I wanted to happen.” Mark’s cheeks turned a bright shade of crimson again. “Besides, the kiss between us after that dare wasn’t coerced, I don’t think.” Eduardo couldn’t argue with that. The next time Mark slept over at his place, they ended up kissing after Wardo’s parents fell asleep. Eduardo didn’t think Mark would even remember that one because it was so fleeting. 

“Truth or dare?” Mark muttered. “Pass.” Eduardo answered. Mark looked at him in confusion. He was just getting ready to ask Eduardo what he meant when Wardo leaned in and said “I owe you a dare, remember? Besides, this way you get to go after me twice, so it’s a win-win, right?” Mark was too tired and a little too inebriated to really argue with that logic. “I dare you to do it again.” Eduardo said seriously. 

“Do what again?” Mark asked, his brow furrowed in confusion. 

“This.” Eduardo leaned in and guided Mark’s face towards his own, so it would be easier to kiss him. It was a swift kiss, and it was soft and gentle. When it was over, they looked at each other. They were both waiting for the other to break the silence. Thankfully, Mark’s roommates returned, breaking the tension between the two. Dustin knocked on the door, “What are you two doing in there, making out or something?” he yelled through the door, the slur in his words was more thick than a Boston accent. 

“Yeah, we got your mom in here with us!” Wardo retorted. He was more than a little annoyed with the way they were interrupted, even though he was thankful something got rid of the tension. At least, partially. They heard Chris apologize through the door, and they both walked away, most likely Chris was supporting Dustin, trying to get him to his room, before letting himself go to bed. Eduardo and Mark sat there in silence a little longer before Mark asked “Truth or dare?” his voice kind of shaky. 

“Well, you kind of owe me both, don’t you?” Eduardo asked while yawning. 

“Okay. Truth. Did you like it?” Mark asked, his cheeks have become a perpetual shade of pink, it seemed. Eduardo licked his lips before responding, “Yeah, it was alright.”  
Mark smiled slightly, trying to hide it behind a fake yawn. “And dare... you’re supposed to streak now that the guys are home.” Eduardo laughed and said “I think you’re out of luck. They’re probably both passed out.” Mark smiled sheepishly and cleared his throat. “Well, maybe that’s a good thing, more than a bad thing.” Now it was Eduardo’s turn to be confused. It didn’t last long though, because Mark leaned in and said “Kiss me, again.” “Is that a dare?” Wardo asked. “No, it’s more of a request.” this time they were both less hesitant. Wardo slipped his tongue into Mark’s mouth, which made Mark gasp and shiver. Mark started leaning back, pulling Eduardo’s jacket to get him to move with him. They were pawing at each other desperately, Mark adjusting his legs so he and Eduardo were more comfortable. The fact that it made them that much closer was just a pleasant side-effect. Mark shivered again when Eduardo pulled back to catch his breath. 

He looked down at Mark and said “I think I should head home now. It’s getting late.” Mark laughed. “You might as well just crash here, Wardo. It’s half past 3:00. And like, 20 degrees out.” Eduardo looked down and joined in on his friend’s laughter. “Yeah, fair enough.” he said maneuvering off of Mark, and grabbing the pillows for them. “It’ll be like old times,” he said handing his friend a pillow. “Well, there isn’t a top bunk this time.” Mark said with a smile,”Not that we ever used it anyway.” they both smirked at that fact. “I remember the first morning where we woke up cuddled up together and we both tried to play it off as an accident. Like it was just this weird thing that happened in our sleep. I felt so sly, because honestly, I did it on purpose. I wanted to be as close to you as possible.”

“Yeah, I figured that was what it was, and I didn’t mind.” Wardo chuckled. “I actually turned to face you that night, as well. It was nice to feel you next to me, you know? The morning wood was still awkward, though.” 

“I didn’t even pick up on it until you pointed it out.” Mark said reassuringly. “Besides, I was more preoccupied by trying to hide my own.” They both tried to keep talking, but they were both dozing off. Mark’s eyelids won out first, and Eduardo planted a kiss on his forehead before he relaxed enough to fall asleep, his arm wrapped around the younger man sleeping next to him.


End file.
